1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elastic or resilient bearing comprising an inner bushing and an outer bushing located at some distance from it, and an elastic or resilient part inserted between them, and more particularly to an elastic or resilient bearing wherein between the elastic part and at least one surface of one of the bushings, there is lubricant in a cavity.
2. Background Information
The prior art discloses elastic bearings for the elastic mounting of axle members and other equipment in motor vehicles (e.g. EP-OS 0.226.702, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,771), which consist of metal sleeves located one inside the other, and between which elastomer springy bodies are inserted. The springy body thereby has ring-shaped recesses to hold lubricant on its outer surface facing a metal sleeve. Practical experience has shown that a disadvantage of this arrangement, when the spring body is axially installed inside the metal sleeve, is that the lubricant is partly displaced and may even be forced out. That is because ring-shaped lubricant pockets are formed by the ring-shaped beads, which displace some of the lubricant during axial installation, so that it collects primarily in the final ring-shaped recess. During operation of the motor vehicle, the region pulled on first during the assembly sometimes or often has less lubricant than the remaining regions.
Moreover, in the event of torsion stresses, on account of the ring-shaped elevations, the principal stress is sometimes or often applied to the same contact surfaces of the elastic part and/or of the metal sleeves. Since, the lubricant film on the contact surfaces is not replaced, a high degree of wear occurs.